Sous la menace d'une pluie de feu
by Jugem
Summary: De chacun des deux côtés, un cœur solitaire. La rencontre de deux mondes, et au-delà des différences, une complicité voit le jour sous un ciel grondant.
1. Chapter 1 : Solitude ?

J'ai soudain senti quelque chose de désagréable, j'ai donc ouvert les yeux. J'avais le soleil en plein dans la figure. Je m'étais endormi.

Je me lève, puis je m'étire. J'observe autour de moi : la forêt est recouverte d'une fine couche de rosée matinale, qui au soleil, lui donne un éclat hors-pair. C'est vraiment agréable.

Aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire. Je ne sais jamais trop, au fait. Du coup, j'ère sans but particulier. Et j'observe. Ici, on dirait qu'il n'y a personne. Mais il y a toujours quelqu'un qui se cache pas loin, lorsqu'on fait une halte à la rivière, lorsqu'on fait la sieste au pied d'un chêne, ou lorsqu'on sillonne le bois à la recherche de quelque chose à manger.

J'aime chasser. Au début, je trouvais ça un peu cruel, mais tout compte fait, on meurt tous un jour, et quitte à mourir, autant que ce soit pour aider quelqu'un d'autre à vivre. La chasse, c'est aussi devenu un loisir, après tout. Sentir son corps dominé par l'instinct, avoir tous ses sens en éveil, courir, poursuivre, suivre les moindres mouvements de sa proie, fondre dessus, et enfin, prendre sa vie d'un bref coup de mâchoire. Il n'y a pas meilleur goût que celui de la réussite.

Pourtant, la réussite a toujours un petit arrière goût amer. Une âme, encore, qui part là-haut. Mais il y en a tant d'autres, ici. Rien à faire. Je pense que c'est ça que l'on appelle la solitude.

.

Je vais aller faire une sieste. La routine. J'irai mieux après. Je cherche donc un coin agréable et un peu à l'abri des rayons.

Mais parfois, il y a des animaux qui viennent briser ma routine. Et ceux-là, ce ne sont pas des proies.

Je n'ai même pas le temps de réfléchir. Un coup de feu. Deux. Mon corps bouge de lui-même. Mes muscles se tendent, et mon instinct reprend le dessus. Un instinct de survie, cette fois. Je vois les arbres, les branches, la forêt défiler à toute allure, je manque de trébucher, au sol, des pierres, des racines, des bosquets, j'entends des cris et des aboiements. Je sens leurs pas qui grondent sur la terre. Et là, un faux pas. Je m'écrase au sol.

Le temps de rouvrir les yeux, les chiens étaient déjà là. Il y en avait deux. Ils m'ont sauté dessus directement, avec une agressivité impressionnante. J'esquive de justesse les coups de griffes et les morsures pour me relever et assainir un coup de tête à l'un et éjecter l'autre avec mes pattes arrière. Ils ont fui. J'ai tourné la tête : le plus dangereux était là.

Son arme me pointait, comme si j'étais coupable de quelque chose. J'ai fléchi les pattes au moment où j'ai entendu son doigt se plier sur la gâchette pour effectuer un bond sur le côté. Le moment. Celui où il a pesté et rechargé son fusil. Je l'ai attaqué. Et j'ai fui à toute vitesse. Avec son bras.

.

Arrivé en lieu sûr, j'ai fixé le membre de l'humain. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai réalisé. J'étais vraiment seul.

.

.

.

_*Ding dong*_

Je fronce les sourcils. Mon heure de «repos» était déjà terminée… Remarque, je pourrais bien en prendre une autre, mais si c'est pour sécher tous mes cours, j'aurais carrément ne pas du venir.

- Saki-chan. … Saki-chan !

Il manquait plus qu'elle. Mademoiselle la déléguée, championne de la discipline du jememêledetoutetn'importequoi. Décidément, quelle journée pourrie.

- Saki-chan, pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas présentée au cours de mathématiques ?

- Ça ne te regarde pas.

- … Tu as des problèmes ?

Et puis quoi encore ? C'est elle qui a un problème.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?

- Eh bien, tu ne viens pas en cours, tu n'as eu que des notes catastrophiques depuis le début de l'année, et puis… tu es tout le temps toute seule.

- Et alors ? C'est un choix. Laisse-moi tranquille.

Elle afficha une sorte de mine attristée.

- Le professeur m'a dit de te rendre ton contrôle.

Je prends la feuille, désintéressée. 1.5/20.

- Tu sais, si tu ressens le besoin de parler à quelqu'un, n'hésite pas…

- J'ai pas besoin de parler, et au pire, ici il y a un psy.

Elle est partie sans rien dire. Je regarde ma feuille un instant. Mon père va me tuer, comme d'hab'. Cette fille m'a saoulée, je ne suis plus d'humeur à faire quoi que ce soit, je quitte donc le lycée et rentre à la maison.

Je lâche mon sac dans l'entrée et pose mon contrôle sur le plan de travail. Ma mère arrive et me lance un regard interrogateur.

- On a pu quitter plus tôt, la prof de français n'est pas là.

Ma mère me croit à chaque fois. Mais ce n'est pas le cas de mon père. D'ailleurs, il devrait déjà être rentré. Tant mieux s'il n'est pas là, je n'aurais pas à me faire crier dessus pour ma note. Sans laisser le temps à ma mère de la voir, je ressors. Il fait beau dehors, autant en profiter.

C'est ainsi que je déambule sans but précis dans les rues de mon village, ce qui est finalement assez ennuyant. D'habitude, je vais dans le bois à côté, mais là, il y a la chasse, donc on ne peut pas s'y rendre. C'est chiant.

J'y vais quand même. J'imagine qu'un chasseur sait différencier une personne d'une biche. C'est peut-être dangereux, mais je trouve cette forêt vraiment belle. Les maths et le français, c'est rien par rapport à la nature. En fait, s'aventurer dans les bois, c'est peut-être le seul truc que j'aime faire. Du coup, j'observe, je fouille, je découvre. C'est si calme et si vivant à la fois…

J'adore sentir le craquement des feuilles sous mes pieds, respirer l'air pur, être en contact direct avec cet autre monde. Souvent, je croise des petits animaux. À chaque fois, je crois qu'ils vont s'enfuir, mais à chaque fois, ils restent et m'observent, l'air de se demander quel animal je peux bien être. Ça me fait toujours sourire, et après ça, je continue mon chemin. Lorsque j'en ai marre de marcher, je me mets à la recherche d'un endroit agréable où je peux m'asseoir et observer autour de moi tout en me reposant.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai trouvé un arbre gigantesque dont les immenses racines sortaient du sol. Je m'installe confortablement sur l'une d'entre elles et commence à admirer le lieu dans lequel j'étais posée.

Sauf que là, ça ne s'est pas passé comme d'habitude. Je regardais autour de moi, quand j'ai remarqué que je n'étais pas seule. Une grosse bête au pelage foncé était à une dizaine de mètres de moi. Je retins mon souffle, quand il tourna la tête vers moi. Il m'avait vue. Sur le coup, j'étais paralysée. C'était la première fois que je me retrouvais face à un loup. J'aurais pu m'enfuir, mais mes jambes ne voulaient pas bouger. Je fixais l'animal, qui faisait de même. Ses yeux ambre me transperçaient de l'intérieur. C'est une sensation très étrange que je n'avais jamais ressentie auparavant.

La créature ne montrait finalement aucun signe d'hostilité. Mais je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce qu'elle s'approche jusqu'au pied de la racine où j'étais perchée. On se fixait, silencieusement.

- Oy… t'es bizarre, hein ?

Pas de réponse. Normal.

- Finalement, les loups ne sont pas des mangeurs d'hommes ou je ne sais quoi. C'est cool.

Puis je me suis levée, commençant à rebrousser chemin.

- Fais gaffe, c'est dangereux en ce moment. Va pas te faire tuer.

Et là, je me suis retournée, et je n'ai pas compris sur le coup pourquoi j'ai sorti ça.

- Au fait, je m'appelle Saki. À plus !

Et je suis partie.

.

Rentrée à la maison, ma mère m'a coincée dans une étreinte bien étouffante, criant qu'elle s'était fait «un sang d'encre» ou un truc du genre. Mon père n'est toujours pas là. Ma mère m'explique donc qu'il est à l'hôpital à cause d'un accident. … Bah, tant mieux, ça m'évitera une nouvelle dispute.

* * *

Yo! Eh bien... c'est une nouvelle fic qui commence aujourd'hui. Ce n'est que le début, tout cela est donc un peu flou, mais n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, histoire de m'encourager (ou quoi que ce soit d'autre au fait, de toute façon ça fait toujours plaisir) !

Sur ce, à très bientôt ! ^^


	2. Chapter 2 : Marché aux ploucs

Bien le bonjour ! Ben... voilà la suite X)

Oh, et juste comme ça, j'ai conscience que mon chapitre a mis du temps à arriver, néanmoins, je suis une personne prise par le temps, alors faudra être patient car ça sera souvent comme ça :)

Aussi, petite précision, comme ce n'est pas forcément explicite, je tiens à préciser que les narrateurs sont Ame et Saki en alternance. Aujourd'hui, on commence par Saki.

Sur ce, bonne lecture :D

* * *

Aujourd'hui, on est dimanche. Je suis chez moi, dans ma chambre. Je ne fais rien de particulier. C'est calme. Trop calme. Ma mère voulait que je vienne avec elle au marché de mon village. J'ai refusé tout à l'heure, mais finalement, je vais y aller.

C'est ainsi que je me retrouve au milieu d'une petite foule de gens souriants. La plupart d'entre eux me saluent, certains viennent même me parler. C'est souvent pour me dire que j'ai grandi… des trucs du genre. Et souvent, je ne connais pas ces gens. Ils sont ennuyants, mais moins que ma chambre vide. Le marché, à part ça, c'est sympa. Il y a beaucoup de choses à voir. Je ne parle pas des traditionnels stands de fruits frais ou de vêtements démodés, mais des petites baraques à roulettes un peu à l'écart, là où des petits vieux exposent des objets divers et d'un certain âge. Plus personne ici ne se laisse charmer par des figurines de bois ou des vieilles montres à gousset. Les péquenauds qui peuplent mon village ne s'intéressent plus à tout ça, ils recherchent sans cesse la « modernité ». Sûrement parce qu'ils n'assument pas d'être campagnards. C'est minable.

C'est ce à quoi je pense, le regard plongé dans un pendentif représentant quelque chose qui m'est inconnu, pendant que le vieil homme derrière le comptoir est entrain de me parler. Je ne prête pas vraiment attention à ce qu'il dit. C'est souvent comme ça.

Au bout d'un moment, je me rends compte que ce n'est pas à moi qu'il parle. Je tourne la tête pour apercevoir un garçon à peine plus grand que moi, ses yeux posés sur ce qui semblait être une représentation miniature de loup, au passage très jolie. Il n'avait lui non plus pas l'air d'écouter le vieux monsieur.

J'avais reposé le pendentif. J'observais ce garçon. Je ne l'avais encore jamais vu par ici auparavant (m'enfin, normal, je ne sors pas souvent au village). Il ne disait rien. À un moment, il a reposé l'objet et a commencé à partir. Je n'ai même pas réfléchi : je suis allée le rattraper. Je n'avais encore jamais rencontré quelqu'un de mon âge qui semblait s'intéresser aux mêmes choses que moi. J'ai réussi à le rejoindre.

Vu la façon dont je l'ai abordé, il est étonnant qu'il ne m'ait pas envoyé balader. Je commence à lui parler. Lorsque je lui pose des questions, il répond le plus brièvement possible. Disons qu'il n'étale pas sa vie, comme je suis entrain de le faire actuellement. On en vient vite à reparler de la figurine de loup qu'il regardait tout à l'heure. Je lui dis que j'aime aussi ce genre de choses, mais que ça ne serait pas vraiment le cas si les poils que l'on met dessus étaient des vrais.

- C'était des vrais.

Il a dit ça comme s'il était impossible de le contredire. Décidément, ce garçon est intrigant. Je me suis tue un instant, puis je lui ai demandé s'il était d'ici. Il m'a répondu que oui, et que si je l'avais jamais vu, c'est parce que sa maison était un peu à l'écart. Je me suis contentée d'un bête « aaah… » en réponse. On est restés quelques instants à parler de tout et de rien. J'ai pu remarquer qu'il commençait à parler un peu plus petit à petit, même s'il restait discret.

Il a finalement annoncé qu'il allait rentrer. Il s'est levé silencieusement et a commencé à repartir. À cet instant, je me suis rendue compte que je ne connaissais pas son nom.

- … Attends !

Il m'a répondu et a continué son chemin. Le soleil commençait à se coucher, donc je suis rentrée à la maison. Ma mère m'attendait pour le repas, elle était appuyée contre le plan de travail et tapait du pied. Elle essayait de prendre un air mécontent : ça se voyait qu'elle se forçait. Mais je reconnais qu'il était un peu tard.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ma mère était toute souriante. Les voisins lui avaient dit qu'ils m'avaient croisée sur le marché (on ne peut rien faire sans être vu, ici…). Elle avait l'air contente… sûrement parce que je ne sors quasiment jamais, à part pour aller en forêt. J'ai remarqué que mon père n'était toujours pas là.

.

.

.

Au départ, j'ai voulu aller au village juste histoire de me changer un peu les idées, mais finalement, ce n'était pas si mal que ça. Retourner à la civilisation humaine l'espace d'une journée m'a fait du bien. Il est vrai que ma vie de loup est un choix, mais de part ma constitution « hybride », je n'en reste pas moins un être humain. Je pense qu'il ne faut pas oublier ceci, moi le premier. Cette sortie aurait pu être facilement assimilée à une petite balade rafraîchissante. Ces gens qui crient pour promouvoir leurs fruits frais, ces autres qui font les éloges de leurs babioles… Ça met de l'animation, et c'est plutôt agréable.

Aujourd'hui d'ailleurs, j'ai croisé la fille de l'autre jour… Saki, je crois. Elle parle beaucoup, mais elle n'est pas méchante. Elle a un petit côté amusant, elle et assez maladroite pour aborder les gens, et elle essaie pourtant de paraître très sûre d'elle. Mais avec ce genre de comportement, généralement, on n'a pas beaucoup d'amis, et c'est son cas. Ça se voit. Du coup, j'ai essayé de m'ouvrir à elle. Je n'ai pas eu trop de mal, étant donné que nous n'en étions pas à notre première rencontre. Mais elle, ne s'en rendait pas compte. D'un côté, ça me rend un peu triste, mais de l'autre, je me dis que c'est normal. Une personne censée ne peut pas soupçonner l'existence d'une race mi-louve, mi-humaine. Je ne lui en veux pas.

J'ai remarqué qu'elle s'intéressait pas mal à la forêt. J'avais déjà cru comprendre la dernière fois. C'est plutôt pas mal de savoir qu'il y a encore des gens qui s'y intéressent. Elle a indirectement évoqué qu'elle n'appréciait pas le fait de tuer des animaux pour en faire des objets, et pourtant, elle semblait s'efforcer de croire que la figurine que j'avais en main était en poils synthétiques. Elle m'a sûrement trouvé bizarre lorsque je lui ai affirmé le contraire. C'est toujours comme ça, de toute façon.

Enfin, cette journée n'était pas mal. J'espère revoir cette Saki. Je la trouve intéressante.

.

.

.

Mais quelle débile ! C'est bien beau de lui demander son nom, mais si je lui donne pas le mien, ça sert à rien !

Je suis sur le rebord de ma fenêtre, et je regarde alors à travers le carreau. Il n'y a pas grand-chose à voir d'ailleurs, il fait nuit noire maintenant. Et il pleut.

Ame… C'est un nom étrange. Mais pas si mal. Lui-même est étrange, au fait. J'ai eu une sensation bizarre, tout à l'heure. C'était la première fois que je le croisais, et pourtant, j'avais l'impression de déjà l'avoir rencontré avant. Aussi, il y a quelque chose d'intrigant chez lui. Il a une drôle de personnalité, et des réactions que l'on n'attendrait pas de la part d'un individu conforme à la société actuelle : des réactions vraies, crues, et parfois même, instinctives. Comme s'il était possédé par une force de la nature. … Ouais. Si je continue à penser comme ça, ma mère va m'envoyer chez un psy. Faut que j'arrête.

.

Soudain, à travers la vitre, la pluie, et l'obscurité, j'entrevois une silhouette. Une silhouette que je n'aime pas, et qui m'est pourtant si familière. Je sors de mes pensées et descends les escaliers pour atterrir dans le séjour, où un grand homme se tient debout fièrement, tirant sa grosse moustache orgueilleuse du bout des doigts, pièces d'un nouveau bras artificiel en ferraille. L'homme me jette un regard sec du haut de ses pupilles glaciales, se murmurant mentalement une remarque désagréable m'étant destinée, qu'il sait parfaitement laisser paraître sur son visage pâle et dur.

Mon père est rentré.

* * *

Bon ben... voilà X) _(Mais quel merveilleux discours !)_

Juste un truc : un grand graaand merci à Ech0 pour sa review, c'est très encourageant, je ferai de mon mieux ! :D

Bien sûr, si toi aussi, le petit lecteur incognito, tu me lis, n'hésite pas à faire pareil, que ce soit pour me soutenir ou me menacer de mort ! ^.^

Byye, la jeunesse.


	3. Chapter 3 : Retour aux origines

Bien le bonsoir, petite brebis égarée qui est bien malheureusement tombée cette page. (_Ahem.)_

Eh bien... je n'ai rien à dire.

... Bonne lecture ?

* * *

_*Ding dong*_

… Cette sonnerie me donne plus l'impression d'être dans un asile plutôt que dans un lycée, tellement elle est pourrie. Mais bon, j'ai beau me plaindre, mon lycée n'est pas si désagréable… oui, j'ai bien pensé ça, et j'en suis la première étonnée, rassurez-vous. Il fait très beau aujourd'hui, ça doit influencer sur mon humeur. Tellement que je n'ai séché aucun cours. D'ailleurs, il y a un revers au néo-sérieux, c'est que les profs n'ont pas manqué une seule occasion de me faire remarquer que je devrais être présente plus souvent (c'est le cas de le dire…). Mais ils ne briseront pas ma bonne humeur pour autant. Il me reste une heure d'étude avant la fin de la journée, et je m'apprête à rentrer à la maison, quand je passe devant la porte de la bibliothèque. … Un peu de lecture ne me ferait pas de mal.

Je pousse la porte et aperçois une vieille dame derrière un bureau, qui me fait un grand sourire. Il ne doit pas y avoir beaucoup de monde en fin de journée, et justement, la salle était presque vide. Juste quelques rats de bibliothèque qui traînaient, penchés sur leurs livres de sciences et de botanique. Je ne prends pas la peine de lui rendre son sourire et vais fouiller un peu au hasard dans les rayons. Au bout de quelques minutes, je remarque un petit compartiment « Mythes et Légendes » qui m'interpelle et que je m'empresse de rejoindre. Parce que les dicos de latin, c'est bien gentil, mais c'est pas trop mon truc. Je parcours les titres : je passe par les mythes antiques, les héros gréco-romains, les contes merveilleux, les légendes irlandaises, quand un en particulier attire mon attention. « Les loups : Au cœur de la Mythologie ». Je le feuillette rapidement, reprends mes affaires et me redirige auprès de la vieille dame pour emprunter le livre.

Quelques instant plus tard, je quitte la bibliothèque et traverse les couloirs vers la sortie, mon livre dans les bras. Je marche d'un pas tranquille, ne pensant à rien, quand je croise… et merde.

- Oooh, Saki-chan !

Pourquoi elle ? C'était pourtant une bonne journée jusqu'à maintenant.

- Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

- Je peux savoir en quoi ça t'intéresse… ?

Son sourire niais est parti aussi vite qu'il était venu. L'expression de son visage est devenue tout de suite plus menaçante. J'imagine qu'elle devait en avoir marre de mon « manque d'investissement social ».

_- … Pour qui est-ce que tu te prends ? Il est de mon devoir de déléguée de m'assurer du bien-être de chacun de mes camarades de classe. Ne vas pas croire que je viens vers toi parce que j'ai envie de devenir ton amie. De toute façon, apparemment, tu n'en veux pas. _

Ses paroles étaient tellement froides. Sur le coup, je n'ai pas su quoi répondre. J'étais sonnée. J'avais du mal à comprendre ce qu'il m'arrivait, du coup, j'ai automatiquement baissé la tête et essayé de la contourner pour m'enfuir. Sa main est venue s'agripper à mon épaule, comme pour m'en empêcher.

- Tu sais, j'ai conscience qu'il peut être difficile d'oser aller vers les autres, mais il ne faut pas hésiter à saisir la main qu'on te tend.

Je me suis retournée, pour tomber face à un regard franc et amical. J'étais subjuguée.

- Haha, Saki-chan, tu rougis !

Elle a commencé à se tordre de rire, et sans m'en rendre compte, je laissais moi aussi apparaître un sourire rayonnant sur mon visage. On a ri un instant, jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçoive mon livre.

- Dis-moi, Saki-chan, c'est un livre sur les loups ?

Elle allait me prendre pour une cruche. Les gens de mon âge ne s'intéressent plus aux animaux (sus aux jeux vidéo !).

- Aaah, c'est pas ce que tu crois… C'est pas pour moi, au fait… euh…

- Ben, y'a pas de honte ! Justement, c'est un sujet qui me passionne aussi, et crois-moi, j'en connais un rayon.

- Ah bon ?

La discussion était lancée, et c'est vrai qu'elle s'y connait. On est restées dans le couloir un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'un surveillant nous vire (« Il est interdit de stationner dans les couloirs durant les heures de cours. ») La déléguée est donc partie étudier en salle de permanence pendant que je repartais chez moi.

.

En sortant, j'ai remarqué qu'il faisait encore beau. Tant mieux, je pourrai prendre mon temps pour rentrer. Un beau soleil est toujours agréable à vivre. Je ne croire personne sur le chemin, à l'exception d'une silhouette que j'ai du mal à distinguer à cause de la distance et du contre-jour.

.

.

.

Il y a des jours où je me rends compte à quel point je suis petit. Sur un rocher en élévation, au bord d'une petite falaise, je contemple la vue qui s'offre à moi. Devant moi, les bois à perte de vue. À gauche, le bois. À droite, le bois. Derrière… pareil. Ça va faire deux heures que je suis comme ça.

Depuis quelques jours, j'ai l'habitude des évènements inhabituels. Mais aujourd'hui, rien ne se passe. Je pense que je vais passer à la maison.

.

- … Ame !

Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de la voir que Maman me serrait déjà fort dans ses bras. J'aime bien quand elle me prend dans ses bras, ça me rappelle mon enfance. Elle a les larmes aux yeux, comme à chaque fois. Et à chaque fois, je sens son cœur qui bat fort et qui me rappelle qu'elle sera toujours là pour moi. J'aime beaucoup Maman, et même si je ne le montre pas extérieurement, elle le sait mieux que quiconque.

Au bout d'un instant, elle me libère de son étreinte, m'assoit sur un coussin en face de la table basse et court en direction de la cuisine. Je reconnais ce coussin. C'est celui avec lequel je dormais quand j'étais petit. Je regarde tout autour de moi, et redécouvre ma maison. À l'époque, elle était à peine habitable. C'est toujours le cas, on dirait. Je me rappelle que lorsqu'il pleuvait, on mettait des sceaux en-dessous des fuites. Ça faisait beaucoup de sceaux, et Yuki en renversait au moins la moitié à chaque fois, parce que même dans la maison, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de courir partout. D'ailleurs, je me demande si elle va bien. La connaissant, ça doit être le cas, mais ça me ferait plaisir de la revoir, elle me manque un peu. Elle doit être en cours, à l'heure qu'il est.

Maman me sort de mes pensées en revenant avec des tartelettes et du thé. Ça aussi, ça me manquait. Ce sont des tartelettes à la fraise. En même temps que je déguste la première, Maman m'observe très attentivement. C'est assez comique, on dirait presque qu'elle exagère. Mais Maman ne ment jamais, j'en déduis donc que c'est elle qui les a faites. Je la rassure en lui affirmant qu'elles sont délicieuses. C'est le cas. Du coup, elle m'a raconté qu'elle avait commencé à cultiver toutes sortes de fruits et légumes, tout en m'emmenant vers le potager. Il était verdoyant, et ça se voyait qu'il était entretenu avec amour.

Cet endroit est lui aussi chargé de souvenirs. Je revois encore Maman se tuer à la tâche sous le soleil brûlant et les ordres du doyen du village. Et son magnifique sourire lorsque nous avons découvert tous ensemble notre première pomme de terre. Maman était tellement heureuse, qu'elle a continué et qu'elle continue encore de cultiver la terre, et toujours avec ce même bonheur.

.

J'ai bien fait d'aller voir Maman. Ça m'a fait du bien. On est en fin de journée, et pourtant, le soleil est toujours présent, réchauffant mon dos. Je me ballade calmement dans les rues du village, quand j'aperçois au bout de la rue une personne que je crois reconnaître. Elle avance vers moi, aveuglée par le soleil couchant derrière, un bras devant son visage. Arrivée à une distance plus réduite, elle baisse son bras, et je peux découvrir des yeux plissés et un visage méprisant les rayons.

- … Saki ?

- Hein ? … Oh, Ame !

Elle devait encore avoir le doute de qui était en face, elle ne voyait pas bien avec le soleil dans ses yeux. Puis petit à petit, elle m'a semblé étonnée. J'ai mis un peu de temps à comprendre. Son nom, l'humain que je suis n'était pas censé le connaître. Et à peine avais-je pris conscience de mon erreur, que je m'étais déjà enfui au loin.

* * *

Eh bien... je n'ai toujours rien à dire.

Ah si ! Une réponse pour mon unique revieweuse, Ech0, à qui j'adresse un énooorme merci au bout d'une haie d'honneur formée de clones de moi-même... et d'ailleurs, toi, petit primate non-identifié derrière ton écran d'ordinateur, n'hésite pas à faire pareil (une review, pas une haie d'honneur, hein!) si tu as des questions, et même si tu n'en as pas, ça me ferait vraiment (sérieusement) très plaisir. :D

_Donc_, à nous deux, Ech0 :

Premio (la faute est faite exprès, c'est de l'humour pas drôle, répandu chez les jeunes singes savants) : la réaction de Saki ? Tu verras.

Deuzio : une belle histoire ? Tu verras.

Troizio (vraiment très répandu) : le bras du papounet ? tu verr... quoique, c'est tellement évident, je ne peux pas te contredire.

Quatrizio (je n'accepte de recevoir que les tomates cerises!) : Ame, mangeur de tête ? Va savoir, après tout, ces deux-là n'en seraient pas à leur premier rapport musclé, donc une fois de plus ou de moins... En résumé : tu verras.

... Je sais que tu as envie de me tuer, mais tu ne peux pas le faire, sinon tu n'auras pas les véritables réponses que tu convoites tant. Il faut savoir être patiente, petite humaine..._ hin hin hin..._


	4. Chapter 4 : Soupe de lentilles

Yo, les jeunes, j'espère que vous passez de bien bonnes fêtes de fin d'année au fin fond de votre immeuble en ruines !

Trêve de bavardages, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

- Je suis rentrée.

Je referme la porte pour me retrouver face à ma mère, qui me souhaite la bienvenue avec un grand sourire, et mon père, qui m'accueille également, sans pour autant bouger de son fauteuil ni même m'adresser un regard. Je ne suis pas spécialement vexée, son journal doit être intéressant.

Ma mère finit d'essuyer une assiette puis accourt vers moi, me demandant si j'avais passé une bonne journée. Je lui ai répondu que oui, mais elle avait pourtant l'air soucieuse. Elle a du remarquer que j'étais préoccupée. Du coup, j'essaie de la rassurer et vais à l'étage, dans ma chambre, pour faire mes devoirs, soi-disant.

.

Arrivée là-haut, je jette mes affaires et me jette sur le lit, le regard tourné vers le plafond. Je me demande comment il a su… mais ce n'est pas ça qui me tracasse le plus, au fait. Il aurait très bien pu se renseigner auprès des gens du village, ça aurait été limite normal, il est d'ici, après tout. Non, ce qui m'intrigue, c'est son comportement. Pourquoi s'est-il enfui ? Était-ce pour lui une erreur de m'avoir appelé par mon prénom alors que je ne lui ai pas dit moi-même ? Ce genre de situation n'est pas naturel, mais est-elle vraiment un problème ? … En tout cas, de mon point de vue, non. Pas à ce point, même pour quelqu'un de timide. Ou alors… Me cacherait-il quelque chose ?

Pfouah, je me casse trop la tête. Le mieux serait encore de lui demander. Bref, il faut que je me change les idées. Je me redresse paresseusement et aperçois mon sac de cours. Mais oui, le livre ! Je me jette sur mes affaires et en sors le bouquin que j'ai emprunté tout à l'heure à la bibliothèque. Je l'ouvre sans tarder et commence à le lire.

.

Je vois. Ça semble être un recueil de légendes autour des loups. C'était plutôt intéressant. Je referme le livre. Il n'est pas si épais, j'ai mis un peu plus d'une heure à le terminer. Certaines histoires étaient un peu bateau, mais d'autres m'ont semblé fascinantes. Je suis par exemple tombée sur une vieille légende populaire japonaise qui conte l'existence d'une race mi-humaine, mi-louve, qui vivrait dans le secret par peur d'effrayer les Hommes. C'est, bien sûr, surnaturel, mais parfois, j'aime croire en ce genre de choses. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais bizarrement, cette histoire me fait penser à Ame. Il a en lui un je-ne-sais-quoi, il semble être animé par une sorte d'instinct. Ça doit être ce mystère qui l'entoure qui doit me faire penser à lui. … Quand on y pense, il pourrait être un homme-loup, ça expliquerait bien des choses. Mais bon, je dois me rendre à l'évidence, ce genre de créatures n'existe pas, et la réalité est malheureusement bien plus fade.

Je soupire, victime d'un faux-espoir irréaliste que je me suis moi-même imposée, quand j'entends crier d'en bas.

- Ma chérie, on mange !

Immédiatement, je me lève et descends. Mes parents étaient déjà assis à table. C'est soupe de lentilles, ce soir, apparemment. Je m'assois à ma place et commence à manger, sans rien dire. Ma mère peine à se retenir de parler.

- On dirait que ça va mieux, je suis contente !

Je me contente de lui répondre par un petit sourire discret. Mon père ne tarde pas non plus.

- Tu as fait tous tes devoirs ?

Lui, je lui renvoie un « hmm », sur le même ton désagréable que celui de sa question. Gros blanc. Ma mère est visiblement gênée par cette situation pour le moins tendue, elle essaie donc de réattirer l'attention de mon père sur elle.

- Sinon, mon chéri, quand est-ce que tu reprends le travail ?

Oh non, pas _ce_ sujet.

- Dans quelques jours, le temps que je m'habitue à mon nouveau bras. Il me faut toutes mes capacités physiques pour tenir mon fusil et viser correctement. Tu le sais très bien.

- Oh, c'est super, n'est-ce pas, Saki ?

Non, pas du tout.

- … Saki ?

- Laisse, Rosa, _tu vois bien que le métier de son père n'intéresse pas ta fille_.

Trop, c'est trop.

- Et comment, ça me dégoute au plus haut point !

- Reviens me critiquer lorsque tu auras fait de brillantes études, on en rediscutera.

- Les études par-ci, les études par-là, tu ne penses qu'à ça ! Jamais tu ne t'es intéressé à moi ! Tu n'es qu'un égoïste qui ne pense qu'à toi, ton petit confort, et à ton loisir cruel qui consiste à tuer des animaux innocents pour revendre leurs carcasses et te remplir les poches… Tu es un être abject !

- Sors d'ici tout de suite.

- Je te HAIS !

Et tout s'arrêta dans un violent claquement de porte. J'étais maintenant dehors, devant la maison, assise sur le banc. Il faisait nuit, maintenant. Et sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, j'ai senti des perles chaudes rouler sur mes joues.

.

.

.

Mais… qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je décide d'arrêter ma course. J'ai tellement couru que je peine à reprendre mon souffle et mes esprits. J'ai vraiment agi de façon lamentable. J'aurais très bien pu inventer une excuse qui aurait justifié ma connaissance de son nom. Maintenant, elle doit me prendre pour un gars bizarre… ou même fou. Je suis pitoyable. À peine étais-je entrain de me faire une amie, que je détruis tout moi-même. Je suis bien parti pour rester seul toute ma vie.

… C'est peut-être mon destin, après tout.

.

.

.

Ça doit faire environ une demi-heure que je suis dehors. Je pense que je vais rentrer. Je me relève, et me dirige vers la porte. Je suis dans l'entrée, et m'apprête à rejoindre ma chambre, quand j'entends des voix dans le salon. Ça doit être mes parents. Pour en être sûre, j'entrouvre la porte un minimum, et j'écoute. C'est bien eux.

- Chéri… il y a une raison particulière à mobiliser tous les chasseurs du coin dans notre forêt, n'est-ce pas ?

- Hmm… en effet.

Mon père était très calme, mais il l'avait l'air de ne pas vouloir en parler. Il avait même l'air embêté. Mais de quoi est-ce qu'ils parlent exactement ? Ça a l'air plutôt important.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, ce projet représente une jolie paye. C'est une occasion à ne pas louper.

- Si tu le dis… Je peux comprendre que tu ne veuilles pas en parler à Saki, mais tu pourrais m'expliquer, à moi.

Mon père poussa un long soupir.

- Bien…

Comme quoi, derrière son côté un peu niais, ma mère sait se montrer convaincante. Ça fait bizarre de la voir sérieuse. En pensant ça, un petit sourire amusé se dessine sur mon visage, mais il s'estompe au fur et à mesure que mon père parle.

Au début, je suis étonnée, puis petit à petit, je ressens du dégoût. Lorsqu'il a fini, c'est de la haine qui m'anime. Une violente colère qui voudrait sortir, mais qui ne le peux. Elle bout à l'intérieur de moi.

- Elle l'aurait su tôt ou tard, de toute façon.

- Oui… lorsque le moment sera venu, j'espère juste qu'elle saura l'accepter du mieux possible.

Je ne peux pas croire que ma mère espère seulement que j'accepte la situation. C'en est trop, je ne veux pas écouter un mot de plus. Tant que la dernière phrase que j'ai entendu ma mère prononcer n'a même pas effleuré mon esprit.

- … J'espère vraiment qu'elle sera le moins malheureuse possible…

.

Je ne prends pas la peine d'enfiler un pyjama, je me jette sous la couette et mords mon oreiller avec toute l'intensité de la rage qui me submerge. C'est vraiment ignoble…

Après quelques instants, j'ai décidé d'arrêter. Je ne voulais pas réduire mon oreiller en miettes. Et là, je me suis rendue compte d'un truc.

Au fait, la municipalité a décidé, suite aux difficultés financières et du taux de chômage de la commune, de se servir de la zone forestière pour agrandir les terres agricoles afin de remédier à ces problèmes. En d'autres termes, elle projette de raser la forêt. Pour ce faire, des chasseurs sont mobilisés pour la dépeupler un maximum, dans le but de ne pas « gaspiller de précieuses ressources en viande et en fourrure » lors du passage des engins destructeurs.

Lorsque j'ai entendu ça, j'ai juste pensé que ce projet était absolument abominable. Mais il y a quelque chose que je n'avais réalisé qu'à moitié. Les animaux que j'observais en silence, les petites bêtes qui se demandaient ce que je pouvais bien être, le loup à qui j'ai parlé… Tous.

Ils étaient tous en danger de mort.

* * *

_- Oh my god, ça tourne à l'apocalypse, ce machin..._ - Meuhh non, rassurez-vous X)

Réponse à Ech0 :

Oui, la déléguée a eu un comportement bizarre, mais t'inquiète, elle ne l'est pas (tu comprendras très vite) ^^

En effet, la maman est sans aucun doute le personnage le plus à admirer de ce film, c'est trop une guerrière *o*

Mais nan, je suis pas sadique, enfin, ce n'est qu'une impression :P

Quoiqu'il en soit, je suis très heureuse que ma fic te plaise, je te remercie de me soutenir, et je te souhaite un bon rétablissement (si tu n'es pas déjà guérie) ! \o/

Tous ces vœux de bonheur en espérant que tu oublies de me tuer quand j'aurai fini cette fic (_- Pourquoi lutter, tout le monde veut ta mort !_ - Mais t'es qui toi à la fin ?!)

Je remercie également mes autres lecteurs (si ils existent mdr X)), et les encourage à poster une petite review pour me faire pleurer de joie... (oui, une review, ça fait beaucoup d'effet à la débutante que je suis) /o/

Sur ce, à plus, la jeunesse !


	5. Chapter 5 : Surplus de tartelettes

Bonsoir, et oui c'est moi, et non, je ne suis pas morte, quel dommage que ta tentative d'empoisonnement n'ait pas marché, OUI tu sais très bien que c'est de TOI que je parle !

... Hum hum ! Omission de ce détail minime, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne et heureuse année.

D'ailleurs, je tiens vraiment à m'excuser, vous aurez remarqué que ma publication a été légèrement ralentie (_- Nan, sans blague ?!_ - Chht, laisse-moi parler !), tout cela est bien sûr, comme la majeure partie des auteurs, du à ces f*cking études de caca boudin, et j'en suis la première navrée.

Bref, en vous souhaitant une bonne lecture. On se retrouve en bas ! /o/

* * *

*Bip bip bip*

Ma main tape plusieurs fois dans le vide avant de tomber sur le réveil, qui se tait aussitôt. J'ouvre ensuite les yeux. 7h10. Je suis un peu en retard, mais tant pis. Je saute de mon lit, et commence à me déshabiller devant mon miroir, tout en me rappelant que je n'avais pas mis de pyjama et que ruminer toute la nuit ne donnait pas forcément bonne mine. Bref, je vais me laver, enfile des fringues propres et des chaussures, attrape au passage mon sac, mon casse-croûte et mon courage, et sors de la maison.

À mi-chemin, je me rends compte que j'ai oublié de me coiffer. Et merde. Je fais demi-tour.

.

Je suis arrivée en cours en retard, mais coiffée. Mon professeur d'histoire-géo me regarde d'un mauvais œil, et je préfère sortir l'excuse de réveil qui ne sonne pas plutôt que de dire la vérité, ce qui aboutirait à une bonne grosse honte devant une classe face à laquelle je suis habituellement insignifiante.

.

Je m'empresse de ranger mes affaires. Il est midi, j'ai la dalle. Je sors de la salle en même temps que ma prof d'anglais m'ordonne de rester. Mais j'ai faim. Je passe dans les premiers au réfectoire et vais m'asseoir seule à une table isolée… pas pour longtemps.

- Oh, Saki-chan, tu manges seule… je peux ?

- … Si tu veux.

Ceci suivi d'un long monologue sur la réunion de délégués. Je m'en fiche un peu, mais ça ne me dérange pas plus que ça.

- Plus important, Saki-chan, tu avais l'air bizarre ce matin. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Je continue de penser que mes problèmes ne la regardent pas, mais bon.

- Aah, excuse-moi, je suis peut-être trop indiscrète… ?

- Dis-moi, si tu voulais t'opposer à un projet mis en place par quelque chose de plus fort que toi, comment est-ce que tu t'y prendrais ?

- Hmm… C'est impossible.

- Quoi ?

- Seule, quoique je fasse, je n'y arriverais pas. Ça vaut aussi pour toi.

Est-ce que, par hasard, elle n'essaierait pas de me faire comprendre que…

- … « L'union fait la force », hein ?

- Exactement !

C'est quoi ce sourire débile ? Bref, je mets fin à la discussion en rappelant à mon interlocutrice qu'on n'a pas trois heures pour manger.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, la sonnerie retentit, et nous nous dirigeons vers notre salle de cours.

- Saki-chan. Ça a l'air plutôt sérieux, ton histoire… Que dirais-tu de venir en parler chez moi, ce soir ?

Ça m'a étonnée qu'elle me propose ça. Ce ne sont pas ses affaires pourtant. Ou bien… voudrait-elle m'aider ?

- Alors ?

- … D'accord.

Le reste de la journée s'est passé sans encombre. Tant mieux. Je suis sur le chemin du retour, une fois de plus.

Arrivée à la maison, je salue mes parents.

- Bienvenue, ma chérie !

- Bonjour.

- Je peux m'absenter, ce soir ?

Ma mère n'était pas surprise, c'est mon père qui m'a répondu.

- Où ?

- … Chez une amie.

Et là, choc émotionnel pour ma mère.

- C'est vrai ?! C'est génial ! Vas-y, mon poussin ! … Mais c'est qui, au fait ?

Je lui ai dit de se calmer et lui ai montré l'adresse de la déléguée (elle me l'a noté sur un papier). Après un moment de réflexion, elle m'a dit qu'elle connaissait un peu la femme qui habitait là-bas, qu'elle était cultivatrice, qu'elle avait élevé seule ses deux enfants dans une maison en ruines et qu'elle ne voyait son fils que peu souvent. Elle semble avoir du mérite, en tout cas.

Après m'avoir raconté ça vite fait, ma mère m'autorise à y aller, à condition que je ne rentre pas trop tard. Mon père n'a rien dit.

.

Je suis devant la porte, et j'essaye de réfléchir au degré de force que je devrais mettre dans mon poing pour être entendue sans pour autant la casser (elle a l'air un peu fragile…). Enfin bref, je me lance. On verra bien. J'entends un « Trente-secondes ! » dans l'instant, suivi par des bruits de pas. Et enfin, la porte s'ouvre.

La femme qui se tient face à moi semble bizarre. Je ne parle pas de sa salopette sale ou de son casque de chantier mis de travers. Elle souriait bizarrement. Le même sourire grossier d'imbécile heureux que la déléguée semble s'efforcer de retenir en public, pour mieux laisser paraître une expression calme quoique vide qui semble si bien caractériser les élèves modèles et populaires. … Cette femme portait ce sourire de pauvre empli de franchise à merveille.

- Saki-chan, je présume ?

J'ai acquiescé et elle m'a invitée à entrer. Ma mère avait raison, la maison est dans un état plutôt négociable. La femme m'emmène dans une pièce un peu vide mais chaleureuse et m'incite à m'asseoir à la table basse.

- Oh, j'ai oublié de me présenter. Je m'appelle Hana, et je suis la maman de Yuki. Enchantée !

- … Également.

- Tu es la fille de Rosaryn-san, n'est-ce pas ?

- Euh ? Comment avez-vous deviné ?

- Eh bien, mis à part la couleur de cheveux, vous vous ressemblez assez.

- Ah bon…

Hana-san s'éclipse dans la cuisine l'espace d'un instant et revient avec un plateau et un grand sourire.

- Tu aimes les tartelettes ?

.

C'est ainsi que nous nous sommes mises à parler tout en dégustant, de tout et n'importe quoi. La déléguée devait arriver dans quelques minutes.

Je reviens à moi et remarque une tout autre expression chez Hana-san. Elle semblait sérieuse, en gardant néanmoins une expression agréable.

- Dis-moi, Saki-chan. D'ordinaire, Yuki ne reçoit jamais à la maison. J'imagine qu'il y a une raison particulière ?

Je pose ma tasse de thé et soupire. Autant tout lui raconter… Avoir l'avis d'une personne d'expérience peut aussi être une bonne chose, après tout. Je me mets donc à lui expliquer la situation en détail.

- Aah, c'est donc ça…

- … Vous étiez au courant ?

- Oui, je fais moi-même partie du conseil municipal. Je me suis opposée à ce projet, mais malheureusement, la majorité était consentante. De nos jours, seul le développement économique semble compter, patrimoine environnemental ou non…

Hana-san avait l'air attristée par la ce qu'il se passait. J'imagine que d'une certaine manière, elle devait aussi être attachée à notre forêt. D'autant plus que sa maison, plus que n'importe laquelle dans le village, en est entourée. Et en tant que membre du conseil, elle se doit de respecter les décisions qui y sont prises.

- Yuki est également au courant, et veut empêcher tout ça. Elle t'a sûrement invitée parce qu'elle a remarqué que vous avez le même objectif.

Elle parle sérieusement. Je me demande pourquoi la déléguée s'obstine à s'interposer… comme moi.

- Prends-le comme tu veux, mais disons que son frère vit là-bas.

Hein ?

À peine ai-je le temps de ne pas comprendre, que la fille apparaît, serviette de bain sur la tête.

- Désolée pour l'attente !

Dans le même temps, Hana-san s'apprête à nous laisser. La déléguée ressort le sourire débile. Je vais finir par croire que la lycéenne posée à l'attitude parfaite n'est qu'une façade. … Non, au fait, quelque part, au fond de moi, j'en suis sûre. C'est cette Yuki authentique qui me sort de mes pensées.

- Bienvenue, Saki-chan !

Je lui souris et tourne discrètement le regard vers un coin de la pièce, où Hana-san semble vouloir attirer mon attention. Il y a une photo sur le meuble à côté d'elle.

J'ai vraiment été surprise de voir qui se tenait aux côtés de la mère et de la fille.

* * *

Eeeeet... voilà c'est tout. (_- Quoi ?!_ - Pas taper !)

Je tiens une fois de plus à m'excuser et en même temps à remercier ceux et celles qui me lisent, et encore plus les aimables créatures qui me laissent des reviews, c'est vraiment une immense joie qui me submerge lorsque je vois le compteur augmenter de 1 à chaque fois.

Donc un habituel grand merci à Ech0, à qui je réponds tout de suite :

Merci, bonne année à toi aussi (et surtout, la santé !) \o/

- Oui, j'aime bien humilier les personnages :P

- Bah, elle n'est pas en mesure d'y croire... pour l'instant. X)

- Ouaip, mais sans méchants, il n'y a malheureusement pas de gentils... (Oscar 2014 de la phrase _pseudo_-philosophique.)

- Meuh nan, en fait Saki c'est trop une bisounours. u.u

- Euhh... PITIÉ NE ME MANGE PAS !

(Pauvres meubles.) ... Tu me fais mal au cœur. Moi qui croyais être comprise... Je vais te dire un truc : une pierre, c'est tout sauf malheureux ! \o/ *SBAFF*

Et un très grand merci à Angelscarlet également, très contente que ma fic te plaise, et bla bla bla, tu sais déjà tout si tu as reçu mon PM. Je désire juste remettre cette histoire, de savoir si oui ou non je vais finir, sur le tapis.

À toute la population, je continue, et ce jusqu'à la toute fin (qui n'est déjà plus très loin... oh ça rime ! *PAAN*). Croix de bois, croix de fer, si je mens, je vais en enfer !

Sur ces bonnes paroles, je vous laisse à vos occupations futures, les jeunots !


End file.
